Witches, Babies, and Klaus
by Tomboy96
Summary: Set at the end of 'THE SUN ALSO RISES'. There's another witch in town, who's she related to and how does she know Damon. A daughter? Damon/OC  Not the best summary.
1. Introduction

**I don't own anything except Lillian and Charlie. **

**Pictures on profile. **

* * *

><p>Lillian's Pov<p>

Hi,

I don't know where to start.

The beginning would be best I think.

My name's Lillian Jade Gilbert.

I'm 5' 7½" with blue-green eyes and Long brown almost black hair.

I just turned 19 years old and have been dancing since I could walk.

I'm also a witch, a powerful one too.

I have a two week old Daughter named Charlotte Noah Gilbert and as of this moment I have just passed

the 'WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS' sign.

I'm on my way to my father's funeral.

His name was Jonathan Gilbert and I was his oldest Daughter.

You see I have a half sister named Elena Gilbert who I haven't seen since I was 13.

I discovered my powers at 14 and a lot of things have wanted me, Vampire's, Werewolf's, witches, to do their bidding because my powers.

So it was just to dangerous to visit.

When Elena asked me to come stay I made up excuses about Ballet, like I had classes that I couldn't miss and recitals, eventually she just stopped trying.

I haven't even talked to her in 11 months.

She doesn't know she's an Aunt or anything. Heck the last time I saw my father was the day Charlie was born.

He was away a lot when I was growing up so eventually I got used to being on my own.

I liked it better, nobody to tell me what to do that way.

I don't blame him, I know he tried, and I love him for that.

You might be wondering how I knew about the funeral since I haven't talked to Elena or anyone in Mystic Falls for that matter in a while?

If not my guess is you are now.

Well as a witch, I got my powers from my mother who took of the day after I was born and left me with my Dad.

I was raised mostly by my Grandmother on my mother's side as Dad was still in school.

Was kinda funny I started school as he finished it. (DON'T KNOW HOW OLD JOHN WAS WHEN HE HAD ELENA IN THE T.V SERIES SO I'M GUESSING) Anyway as a witch I can see the future, past and present.

I know all about what's been happening in Mystic Falls, but I was pregnant when or had a newborn baby so I couldn't do much at all.

I'm only coming now to say goodbye to my Father.

I'm not trying to be selfish, cos if I could i'd do everything to help but I don't want to risk something happening to Charlie.

I guess I should tell you about Charlie, she's 16 days old and has Blonde hair and Brown eyes, exactly like my grandmother.

She's my life now.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE<strong>


	2. Funeral

**I don't own anything except Lillian and Charlie.**

**Pictures on profile.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Lillian's POV

Pulling up to the cemetery you couldn't even tell that a Funeral was taking place, I guess that was because Jenna was a Vampire and my Father died because of a Witch's spell. Stepping out of my car, a 2010 Purple Chevy Camaro, I smoothed out my Black dress and got a sleeping Charlie out of the car in her car seat, better that way so I could put her down. Walking towards the back of the cemetery were all founding family members were buried (DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE BURIED OR WHAT HAPPENS BUT IN MY STORY IT'S AT THE BACK OF THE CEMETERY) I stopped near some tree's at the back of everyone.

I recognised everyone, Jeremy and Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Damon, Stefan Salvator and Alaric Saltsman who I had yet to meet.

I had met Damon, when I was 17 I got stuck in a burning building and he saved me, I have no idea why or how he knew I was up there but I owe him my life.

I could have gotten out myself, stopped the fire but I was unconscious as a beam had struck my forehead.

As Elena put roses on who I assumed was her parents grave or aunt and uncle really, Damon turned his head towards me, and I smiled softly before setting Charlie down.

I had gotten 4 black roses from a florist just outside of town so caring them over I laid one rose on Jenna's grave, then one on my Father's, by now tears were streaming down my cheeks, so I quickly laid the last two roses on my Aunt and uncle's graves before turning and hugging Elena.

"How did you know" she sobbed into my shoulder. "I was always different as a kid" I answered before letting her go so Stefan could calm her down.

I smiled softly at everyone softly before going to pick up Charlie and walking up to Damon and Stefan as Stefan talked about finding a cure for Damon's werwolf bite.

"I can fix it" I murmured softly as to not wake my sleeping Daughter. "Oh yeah, why would you help me" Damon snapped.

Putting a finger to my lips in a shushing motion and gesturing to the baby in her car seat I answered "Because you saved my life, you may not remember but I do".

"Lillian Gilbert, you were beautiful back then as well" he said doing that eye thing.

Shaking my head and walking away I said back over my shoulder "I hope that was a compliment" before walking into the tree's toward's my car.

Clipping Charlie's car seat in I got in the front and drove towards Elena's. Pulling up to the Gilbert house I looked back to find Charlie awake so unstrapping her and wrapping her up I grabbed the dipper bag before getting out and walking up to the door.

I took a deep breath before knocking and not ten seconds later Elena opened the door. "Lily, Hey come on it" She said, before raising an eyebrow at Charlie who was playing with my hair.

Walking into the lounge room there were only two seat left one next to Stefan and an arm chair. Arm chair it was. Sitting down I propped Charlie up in my arms so she could look around.

It seemed I was the last to arrive, heck even Damon was there. "So" Elena said as she sat down next to Stefan. "Who's the kid" Jeremy asked. "Where have you been" Caroline shot at me. "How are you" That was Elena Again. "Did your boobs get bigger" OK that was defiantly Damon, as soon as he said that every head in the room shot towards him.

"How about I start at the Beginning" I answered casing every head to snap towards me. Whiplash much.

"I had just turned 14 when I found out about my Powers, and being a Halloway witch I was extremely powerful so I had Vampire's, Werewolf's, other Witch's after me, I was just to dangerous to come visit, or even talk really. Some of the people after me would threaten family or friends so I cut ties to everyone.

At 17 I was trapped in a burring building which shouldn't have been any trouble but I was knocked unconscious. I woke up the next morning in Damon's apartment. He took me out for breakfast and I never saw him again ti'll now. At 18 I met a witch that showed me how to hide my powers, A witch with lots of power sort of flashes like a big red light, so supernatural creatures can track them.

A few days later I went out to celebrate and got drunk and well nine months later Charlie arrived, the only reason I'm here is because I can see the feature, past and present, so I saw the funeral but not my father and Jenna's death because happened so quickly" I Finished.

"I'm an Aunt" Elena stated shocked.

"Yep, Meet Charlotte Noah Gilbert, Born 16 days ago at 3:21pm, 18" and 8.7 lbs, Charlie for short" I announced turning her so everyone could see her.

"Aww, she's adorable, can I hold her" Elena cooed. "Sure" I answered as I got up and handed her to Elena. Charlie turned towards me as if to ask 'who the heck is she', before playing with her hair. She liked hair.

Turning to Damon I asked "Can I talk to you alone for a minute" before walking outside.

As I got to the porch I turned around before launching myself into Damon's arms. I had lied to Eeveryone, I had stayed with Damon for 3 week's and sorta fallen in love with him, I have no idea why he kept me alive but we did some things we probably shouldn't have. If ya get what I mean.

"Hi" I murmured into his chest.

"Hi" He answered chuckling before kissing my head.

"A baby" He questioned pulling back to look me in the eye.

"Yeah, she sorta just happened, but I wouldn't give her up for the world" I said. "Right to cure that bite of your's I need werwolf blood, preferably from the wolf that bit you. Oh and some of your blood" I muttered pulling away fully.

"Ok Tyler's blood and my blood, you sure you know what your doing" He questioned.

"Yep done it once or twice" I answered before going inside.

Damon's POV

Wow, Lillian Gilbert. She was beautiful at 17, but she's gorgeous now, and she had a kid. Huh. In the 3 weeks that I had known her i'd fallen in love with her, I just wouldn't admit it. Seeing her again brought it all back, she was sweet, quiet, selfless but at the same time sarcastic, violent and loud. "Here we go again" I muttered before following her inside.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE<strong>


	3. Lillian

**I don't own anything except Lillian and Charlie.**

**Pictures on profile.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Lillian's POV

It was after Dinner when Charlie stated getting fussy. "Well I guess we better be going" I said standing up.

"Where are you staying, I'd offer a room here but there all taken" Elena questioned.

"Oh, Probably just the motel in town" I answered picking up the dipper bag and readjusting Charlie on my shoulder.

"There's plenty of room at the boarding house" Damon said from the couch, as he was playing video games with Jeremy and Alaric.

"Oh I don't want to impose, but if it wouldn't be to much trouble" I trailed off.

"Not at all" Stefan said from next to Elena on the couch.

"Just give me a minute to kick Jeremy's ass and i'll take you" Damon called from the couch.

"Kay, thanks" I said as I said goodbye to everyone.

3 minutes later Damon Charlie and I were walking out the door.

"Nice car" Damon commented jumping in the passenger seat while I strapped Charlie in.

"Thanks" I said hopping in front.

Ten minutes later we pulled up in front of the boarding house and Damon helped me carry everything in. He showed me to a nice room with a queen bed, walk in wardrobe and bathroom, before saying he'd be down stairs if I needed anything. I set Charlie down on the bed before setting up the portable crib and getting out our Pj's before we both had a shower. It was easier that was instead of trying to bath her in the small sink. Dressing her first in her with and pink butterfly pi's before getting dressed in blue stripy boxers and a pink tank top and make myself comfortable before feeding her. Damon burst into the room just as I was swapping boobs (CHARLIE IS BREASTFED) getting a lovely view of everything.

"Oh sorry" Damon said covering his eyes. Hmm, so he could be a gentlemen.

"Don't worry about it, nothing you haven't already seen" I laughter before continuing "Is there something you wanted or did you just want to see me half naked".

"I just wanted to ask if you'd like something to eat" He answered with his eyes still covered.

"A glass of lemonade if you have any would be wonderful" I said as Charlie finished feeding.

"Lemonade coming up" Damon said leaving the room.

Chuckling I looked down to realise Charlie had fallen asleep so tucking her in I made my way downstairs. It took me a few minutes but I finally found the kitchen and walked in to see Damon with what I guessed was some form of alcohol sitting on the counter with a glass of lemonade next to him.

"Hey, how's the arm" I said jumping up next to him and referring to his bite.

"Hi, sore" He muttered.

"Sorry, how long ti'll you think you can get the werwolf blood"? I questioned.

"Caroline said she's get it to me sometime tomorrow" He answered.

"Cool" I murmured leaning into his side. I was pleasantly surprise when he put his arm around me.

"Sorry about leaving you in New York" He said kissing my hair.

"Sorry about not coming sooner" I said snuggling further into his side.

"You had Charlie to worry about" he said downing the rest of his drink.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave" I whispered, half hoping he wouldn't hear so I didn't have to know what i'd done wrong.

"I left because … because I was… because I was in love with you" He stuttered. Wait, He loves me?

"You love me?" I asked unwrapping myself and turning towards him.

"Yep" He said looking at me.

"I love you too" I whispered before we slowly started to lean in.

Just as our lips were millimetres apart Charlie started screaming.

Pulling back I muttered "perfect timing" sourly before getting up. Walking up the stairs I finally realise what could have happened if my Daughter hadn't started screaming.

Walking into my room I picked the red, screaming baby up and checked her dipper before rocking her. Half an hour later she was still screaming, i'd tried feeding her, singing, changing her everything, when Damon walked into the room.

"Is she dying or something" He asked from the bed.

"Nope, just overly timed I think" I answered back. After I said that Damon got up from the bed and walked over to where I was standing before grabbing the baby out of my arms. As soon a Charlie realised she wasn't in my arms anymore she stopped crying. Five minutes later she was asleep. BEAUTIFUL. NOTE SARCASM.

"Why is she good for you but not me" I muttered grumpily.

Chuckling Damon walked over and wrapped his arms around me before answering "Cos i'm Cool" and he kissed my forehead.

"We should get some sleep" He said before turning to leave after laying Charlie in her crib.

"Stay" I called.

"What" He asked turning around.

"Stay, if you want to that is" I said crawling into bed.

He was next to me before I could blink.

"Ok, i'll stay" He said wrapping his arms around me.

That's were we stayed for the rest of the night.

Or at least until 3am when Charlie got hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	4. The Cure and The Sherif and her Minions

**I don't own anything except Lillian and Charlie.**

**Pictures on profile.**

**EVERYONE IS WEARING WHAT THEY HAD ON IN AS I LAY DYING.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Lillian's POV

Waking up the next morning, the first thing I noticed was that Damon was gone, even after Charlie woke up at 3am he still stayed. Charlie was still sleeping so getting up I put on my ugh boots before going to find him. Doing a full lap of the house and not finding him I decided to see if Charlie was awake and get ready for today. Walking back into my room Charlie was wide awake and playing with her feet so I got our clothes ready for the day. She was wearing pink pants with a white top and jacket and cute spotty socks whilst I was wearing white jeans, a pink tank and a creamy jacket with boots. After our shower, I fed Charlie before walking downstairs.

The site I saw was heart stopping. Damon was standing near an opened window and his ring was on the floor. Sighing, with a wave of my hand the curtains were shut and Damon dropped to the floor. He was covered in reddish coloured marks were he had started to burn.

"Yeah, lets not try that again" I muttered as he got up. His skin was pretty much healed when Stefan walked in a few seconds later.

"What's going on" He asked looking from me with a baby in my arms to Damon who was picking up his ring.

"Just a little experimenting" Damon said.

"Come on we better be going" I said grabbing Damon's arm dragging him upstairs. I had to get the dipper bag before we were going to meet Caroline to get the wolf blood.

"Are you crazy" I snapped once we were in my room.

"Maybe a little, but can you blame me, this is hell, In dying anyway so why wait?" He said as he lay on the bed.

Putting a couple extra dippers in the bag i turned to him before snapping "Because were going to get the cure and in about a day you'll be fine" Slinging the bag onto my shoulder and grabbing a blanket for Charlie I walked out the door.

"Are you coming or not" I called over my shoulder.

Ten minutes later I pulled up to the town square where they were playing gone with the wind, getting Charlie out and walking over to Caroline I noticed Stefan talking to Elena under a tree at the edge of the square.

"What are they talking about" I muttered to Damon. I wasn't trying to be nosy just wondering if anyone had told Elena about Damon yet.

"Me" Damon said. Raising an eyebrow he continued "How I was bitten and you know the cure".

"Hey" I said sitting down next to Caroline.

"Hi, Ok I got this, you didn't exactly say how much you needed so here" Caroline said handing me a coloured glass bottle so nobody could see the blood.

"Thanks, I'd stay for a while but Damon doesn't look so good" I said looking over to him, he was sitting on a bench about 20 meters away and was as white as a ghost.

"It's fine, hey we'll see you at the dance tomorrow night right?" Caroline asked as I got up. Another tradition of Mystic falls, formal dance.

"Probably, See ya guys" I said waving to Stefan and Elena who had just sat down.

"Let's go hot stuff" I said grabbing Damon's arm.

Twenty minutes later Damon was laying on the bed in my room, Charlie was asleep and I was beginning the spell, It was simple really, Mix the werwolf blood with Damon's as well as some vervain and the spell canceled out the infection.

"This is going to hurt" I said kissing his forehead.

Starting the spell, from my grandmothers grimore Damon's face was already filled with pain (I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE WOULD DO THE SPELL, SORRY, CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING SO I'M GOING TO SKIP IT.) After the spell was done I cuddled up next to Damon who was out cold and before I knew it I was asleep.

What I guess was about 3 hours later, as there was no clock in the room, I woke up to Charlie crying and someone banging on the front door. Getting up I stretched before looking back at Damon who was still out cold. Picking Charlie up I made my way downstairs to see who was at the door. Charlie was still Screaming when I got to the front door, opening it whilst trying to settle Charlie who was probably hungry I was met with the face of Sherif Forbes.

"Sherif how can I help you" I answered patting Charlie back, she'd just started to settle down.

"Is Damon home" Just the way she said it told me nothing good would come of this visit.

"He's actually asleep at the moment, he's been sick" I said as Charlie started Screaming again.

"Is she ok" Liz said referring to Charlie.

"Yeah, just hungry" I said.

"Is there something I can help you with" I continued.

Before she could continue Damon interrupted.

"Liz, what a pleasant surprise" He said walking up behind me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other he rubbed along Charlie's belly, as soon as he did Charlie stopped crying. Of course she's quiet for the vampire but not her mother.

"Oh, just a few thing, if we could talk in private" She said.

"Of course" he said to her before continuing to me "Why don't you go feed her, we shouldn't be too long" after he finished he kissed my forehead and Charlie before leading Liz through to the lounge. Walking upstairs I got myself comfortable on the bed before feeding Charlie. I must have dozed of because I was startled awake but a gun shot. Not ten seconds later Damon appeared in the room telling me that apparently Liz now knew he was a vampire, and that she had her deputies stationed outside so they could ambush him and kill him. Now they were apparently locked in the basement. NICE.

"Ok, we need to call everyone here so we can figure out what to do with the sherif and her little minions" I said getting my phone out.

Calling Elena she said that everyone would be there soon, so turning to Damon I asked "How are you feeling".

"Good, actually" He said hugging me, which was a little difficult because Charlie was wedged in the middle.

"Come on, their here" He said kissing my cheek before walking downstairs.

Before following I rang up to order Pizza for us all, as I don't know who'd eaten.

Eventually we figured we might as well tell Liz but compel the deputies.

So while everyone did that Charlie and I took a shower and then I fed her before putting her to bed. It was dark when I walked downstairs again. Walking into the living room only Stefan, Damon and Elena were there.

"Everyone went home" Elena answered to my quizzical look.

"Oh" I replied sitting next to Damon.

"Were watching Paranormal Actively 2 if you want to watch" Elena said putting the Dvd in the player.

"Sure" I replied snuggling into Damon's arms.

About halfway through the movie My vision started getting blurry which meant I was getting a vision.

Vision

I was standing in the middle of a large meadow with red wild flowers everywhere.

Spinning around once I finally noticed the women sitting of to the side.

She had her back turned to me so I couldn't see her well but she was wearing a beautiful white gown, with long blonde hair that flowed to her hips.

"Join me my Child" It took me a while to figure out that it was the lady speaking.

Before I could respond my legs were moving on the own accord and soon I was sitting next to her.

After a few seconds she turned to me and one look at her brown eyes I knew she was my Grandmother. I didn't know how as she was dead but here she was here, right in front of me.

"Gran" I muttered launching myself into her arms.

"Yes my dear" She said, her voice sounded the same as it did just before she died except she looked no older that 20.

Pulling back I asked the question that had been nagging at the back of my mind.

"Why am I here" I whispered softly.

"You are here because you seem to have a problem that you need some help dealing with" She replied. 'KLAUS' was my first thought.

"I can't help them Gran, not without risking him finding out about Charlie" I said looking away.

I felt so guilty, I couldn't help my family, friends and the Man I was in love with.

"Because your scared she'll get hurt or because your scared Damon will find out who her father is" Gran queried.

"Both" I answered after a few seconds.

"Don't be my Child, she'll be safe, I promise you that, but they need your help, no one else is strong enough" She said before placing a kiss on my forehead. The vision, if you could call it that was ending.

"You Promise" I asked referring to Charlie as everything went blurry.

"I promise, it all takes place tomorrow night" was the last thing I hear before it all went black.

Damon's POV

I'll deny ever saying this but I loved having Lily cuddle but next to me, as Cheesy and pathetic as it sound it felt like everything was in place like i'd been missing a part of myself ti'll now.

About half way throughout the movie she went limp in my arms, at first I thought she'd fallen asleep but then when she wasn't breathing I knew something was wrong.

"Lily" I siad shaking her. Nothing.

"LILLIAN" I yelled before turning to Stefan who was now standing at the edge of the Couch with Elena and Yelling " Well, don't just stand there call 911". Before Stefan could move Lily had sat u and Announced "Don't bother".

"God, don't scare me like that" I muttered pulling her into my lap.

"Sorry, Stay here iv got to get something" She said pecking my lips before taking of up the stairs. I sat there dazed for a few seconds before remembering that Stefan and Elena were still there.

"Not a word" I muttered turning towards them and seeing the amusement clear on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	5. The Originals

**I don't own anything except Lillian and Charlie.**

**Pictures on profile.**

**JUST IMAGINE WHAT THEIR WEARING.**

* * *

><p>Lillian's Pov<p>

Running up the stairs, I turned down the hall and into my room. I knew exactly how to kill Klaus, so grabbing my Grandmother's Grimore, I ran back downstairs after checking Charlie.

I dropped the Grimore on the coffee tale before sitting back down on the couch.

"I don't care if you hate me just don't hate Charlie, she didn't do anything" I said turning towards Damon who was next to me and Stefan and Elena across from me. Seeing the looks of confusion I continued. " I just had a vision, I don't know how but it was of my grandmother, and she told me how to kill Klaus, but before that I should tell you that I lied" I stated before taking a deep breath and continuing before anyone could interrupt. "Charlie wasn't a one night stand, I was Raped" As soon as that left my mouth Damon pulled me into his lap.

"I'm so sorry" He said kissing my head.

"S'not your fault" I muttered before pulling away.

"Do you know who her father is" Stefan asked.

"Klaus" I whispered after taking a deep breath.

"KLAUS, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M GOING TO RIP HIM TO PEICES AND BURN THE ASHES THEN SEND HALF TO TIMBUKTU AND HALF I'LL PUT IN A URN AND SIT ON THE FIREPLACE SO I CAN ALWAYS REMEMBER HOW I KILLED HIM" Damon yelled pulling my close.

"Your not mad" I whispered.

"Not at you or Charlie, only HIM" he muttered before turning my face towards his and kissing me. It was like two years ago, the fire works and all that cheesy stuff. We only broke apart when Stefan cleared his through and asked "So I'm going to assume you know how to kill him".

"Yep, leave it all to his brother" I answered before moving from Damon's lap to the space beside him much to his annoyance.

"WHAT" everyone yelled. Well that went well, I don't know how I knew what to do but somehow I just did.

"Yes, think about it, He said he didn't bury his sibling out at sea so they have to be somewhere and somehow and I know know there not ashes so" I trailed of muttering the spell i'd found in the Grimore. A pretty simple locator spell and ….. Boom.

"Why not hide them in the simplest place every" I muttered after finishing the spell.

"Oh yes and where would that be" Damon asked quizzically raising an eyebrow.

"Mystic falls storage company" I said closing the grimore and sitting back.

"So what we go and pull the daggers out and wa la we have 8 sibling all wanting revenge, sound dangerous" Stefan Inquired.

" Sound's like FUN" I sat back smirking, Damon was slowly starting to put the plan together in his head as a corner of his mouth had risen into a lopsided smirk. "Besides do you have a better idea, he's going to be here tomorrow night" I said to Stefan before getting up.

"Anyone who's coming get dressed, in black" I said before walking towards the stairs.

Just before I reached them, I turned back to Elena and said "your staying here" and continued before she could object, "Please, someone needs to watch Charlie and I can't go cos I gota be there if something goes wrong and Damon won't let me go alone and Stefan being the night in shining armour will have to come so Please Elena" I finished. "Fine but just this once" She muttered sitting donw as everyone else went to change.

Walking into my room I noticed Charlie awake and that my phone said it had been about 3 hours since her last feed so before getting dressed I got comfortable on he bed. That's how Damon found me 10 minutes later.

"Hey, Beautiful" he muttered sitting down next to me and kissing my head then Charlie's.

"Hi, sorry, i'm taking so long but little miss was awake and I don't know how long we'll be gone so I thought i'd feed her" I said snuggling into his side.

"Are you sure about this" He whispered as Charlie had gone back to sleep.

Sitting up I whispered "Absolutely, hold her for a second would you" I replied handing him Charlie and getting up.

Picking her back up I put her in the portable crib before getting changed with my back to him, it's not like he hadn't seen it all already.

Ten minutes later Stefan, Damon and I were walking out the door and as Twilight as it sound's Damon was carrying me on his back.

We didn't bother bringing vervain or stakes or anything as it would be useless against the originals although we did bring blood bags. Lots of them.

Getting to the storage compony was easy as it was just on the outskirts of town, locating which crate the bodies were in was a bit harder but all we had to do was follow the smell of rotting flesh. YUCK.

We decided it would be easier to 'awaken' Elijah first so at least he'd know who we are. Locating his coffin wasn't hard, just the one that smelt less like dead people. Damon and Stefan pulled it out before opening the lid. Yep there he was. I'd seen him my visions once or twice.

"So how are we going to do this" Stefan asked.

"Well, exactly like this" I said pulling the dagger thing out.

Not 3 seconds later he was up and making that vampire face at me.

"Don't shoot"I muttered backing up slightly to give him room.

"Right, let's get to it" I muttered.

Before I could say anything Stefan had stepped up and started talking " Right we need your help, Klaus is planning something and all we know is that it's going to happen tomorrow night" he said.

"Ok, First who are you, your not human" He said gesturing to myself.

"Gee thanks" I muttered sarcastically.

"I'm Lily or as you might know a halloway witch" I finished.

"Ah, yes I knew your grandmother, Anne, wonderful women, frightening temper" He said shaking my hand.

"Yep, that'd be Gran" I muttered before gesturing towards the 7 other coffins.

"Shall we" I said.

"Yes" Elijah answered before going to get one of the coffins. Bringing it out with Stefan's help he opened it to reveal a girl who couldn't be older that 16 wearing typical 1900s clothing. "Elizabeth" He said pulling the Dagger out of her chest. Over the next hour we met, all the other sibling in total there were 9 including Elijah and Klaus 3 girls and 6 boys.

Oliver, 32, was staked in 1972.

Dimitri, 29, staked in 1898.

Henry, 26, Staked in 1960.

Makenna, 23, Staked in 1847.

Juliet and Julius, Twins, 15, staked in 1990.

Lastly was Elizabeth, the first one un-staked, 16, staked in 1922.

After all the introductions were done we finally got to go back to the boarding house were they would stay for now.

Walking in the door Elena wasn't anywhere in sight so I assumed she was asleep after all it was 1am.

"If you'll excuse me, i'm human, I'm going to check on my daughter and then go to bed, so goodnight, I'm sure Stefan and Damon will show you to your rooms" I said before walking up the stair case. Stefan's door was ajar as I walked past, peeking in I noticed Elena curled up with Charlie asleep in her arms, so walking in I picked up my daughter, pulled the blanket up for Elena and walked to my room. Putting her to bed I finally got changed and climbed into mine, the last thing I remember was Damon wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	6. Babies, Powers and Goodbyes

**I don't own anything except Lillian and Charlie.**

**Pictures on profile.**

* * *

><p>Lillian's POV<p>

Charlie woke up at 6am the next morning and refused to go back to sleep, so as of this moment i'm sitting in the lounge room reading my Gran's Grimore whilst Charlie play's on the floor. I looked up as I heard footsteps and saw Elizabeth walking into the room.

"She's beautiful" She said quietly whilst gesturing to Charlie.

"She is" I said smiling as I watched her make faces at her toy.

"She's your niece you know" I said as Elizabeth sat down across from me.

"Really" She asked sating at little Charlie.

"Yep, she doesn't look like him though" I replied referring to Klaus.

"I had a baby once, a little girl, I was 14 and un-married so I never got to see her, but Elijah and Oliver said she was beautiful, Brown hair and blue eyes, she looked just like my mother" She said turning back towards me.

"She sound's beautiful" I whispered.

"She was a twin, I had another little girl, Rosemary Jane Gilbert, she was stillborn" I whispered as a tear leaked down my face.

"I'm sorry, I can't say I know what's it's like, but I was supposed to be a twin, it was a boy, died a few days after we were born, his name was Emerson" Elizabeth said smiling softly at me.

"The doctor recommended I abort one baby as I had some fancy problem, but how do you chose between you children, so I left it up to God to decide" I said looking over I noticed Charlie had fallen asleep.

"I'm going to get her back to bed, if ya need anything just give us a call" I said picking Charlie up before walking upstairs.

Damon was awake when I walked into the room and I smiled softly before putting Charlie in her Crib and climbing back into bed.

"I heard you downstairs" He whispered as he pulled me close.

"Oh" I said as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry beautiful, i'm so sorry you had to go through that" He whispered kissing all over my face.

"She just wasn't meant to be, god she was so tiny, she'd stopped growing at only 28 weeks and there was nothing they could do except a c-section which would mean Charlie would be premature" I was full on sobbing now.

"She'll be up there watching over you and Charlie, I promise" He said finally kissing my lips before wiping my tear away.

"How did you get pregnant from a vampire" Damon enquired softly about an hour and a half later.

"Some witch families have special powers, usually natural things like the elements or something similar, Halloway witch's have fertility, which means all sorts of funky things can happen, I haven't quite learned how to use it yet but Klaus didn't know about it" I explained.

"Oh" Damon said as Charlie started crying.

"Stay here i'll get her" Damon said kissing me before walking across the room and picking up Charlie.

"Shhhh, Baby girl it's alright" He said walking back over to the bed. It was nice to see the soft side on Damon usually it was sarcasm and killing.

"So how's the half vamp, half witch thing work" Damon asked ten minutes later.

"Well really she's like any normal baby, her mental development seems a bit above average, and she has to have a tiny bit of blood once i a while, but other than that she's as good as gold.

The rest of the day was relaxing as the originals wouldn't tell us how they would kill Klaus and only had to borrow some clothes so they could go out to buy dresses and suits for tonight, so they could blend in.

The party started around 5pm so at around 3pm Charlie and I both had a shower, and after I fed her Damon got her dressed in a little red dress with a white cardigan and tights and red shoes whilst I got dressed, I was wearing a green-blue and black dress with heels to match and diamond stud earring. I was using a black handbag as Charlie dipper bag. My make-up was simple and my hair was down just curlier than usual.

Once everyone was ready to go we all sorted out how to get there, the originals were going to run and Damon would come in the car with Charlie and I. Elena was at her house to get ready so she and Stefan would meet us there. Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler, Caroline and Liz had been told what was happening and whilst some were not happy about it (Bonnie) they'd all be there.

Pulling into the designated parking area I finally had a few minutes to see what everyone was wearing all the guys (Damon, Oliver, Elijah, Dimitri, Julius and Henry) were wearing traditional tuxes the only thing that varied were the colour of their ties. Makenna was wearing a floor length pinky gown with her hair down, silver heels and hoop earrings, Elizabeth was wearing a pink and black lace dress (The neck and bottom of the dress were lace) with strappy black heels and light pink hoops. Juliet was wearing a pinky cream coloured dress with mating heels and rose earings.

After about 5 minutes everyone else began to arrive. Elena and Stefan came first, Elena was wearing a strapless pink form hugging dress with matching heels and pearl earring and Stefan a tux like the other guys. Bonnie and Jeremy came next with Bonnie in a blue dress and matching heels with hoop earring and Jeremy like all the other guys. Alaric arrived wearing a tux like every other guy. Lastly came Caroline who was meeting Tyler here and she was wearing a pink dress with black design, black heels and dangling earrings, and she was the only one with her hair up.

After all the introductions were made we started towards the Lockwood mansion. After meeting Tyler at the door and Mrs Lockwood cooing over Charlie we finally got in. After everyone went their separate ways Damon, holding Charlie and I made or way to the dance floor, I had dropped my bag of at the coat closet on the way in. It was a little awkward dancing with Charlie but Damon and I managed 4 dances before anything happened. It was Makenna who spotted him first over at the bar with his witch Greta. Damon and I slowly made our way over to Liz who was going to stay in a room upstairs with Charlie that had a spell on it so nobody could get in or out. I kissed her head before handing her to Damon who did the same, as Juliet walked past handing the dipper bag to Liz. I smiled before watching her walk up the stairs.

Turning I saw Henry, Elijah and Dimitri walking towards Klaus, as they sat down he actually seemed socked that they were her, good the spell I put on the witch to block visions or anything similar worked.

Walking up to the bar I sat down beside Henry with Damon on my right and Klaus on Henrys left, on Klaus's right was Greta, Elijah then Dimitri. Two seconds after Damon and I sat down Klaus was up followed by Henry, Elijah and Dimitri. A few seconds Damon and I followed as to not look too suspicious. It didn't seem like anyone but the originals, Damon and I had seen Klaus, Thank god, we didn't need anymore casualties. We walked silently ti'll we reached a large clearing and Klaus spun and attacked Elijah, Before I could blink Makenna, Elizabeth, Juliet, Julius and Oliver had come out of no were and all grabbed a limb and quickly followed by Elijah, Dimitri and Henry. The twins had his neck, Makenna and Elizabeth his right leg, Dimitri his right arm, Henry his left, and Elijah and Oliver his left leg. Oh now I got the plan. Before I could blink Damon had taken of into the tree's of to the north-east, so at least I know nothing had happened at the Mansion.

"Hang on" I said before the Originals could start ….

Walking up to Klaus who was now in the air spread out like an X with a smirk on his face. I slapped him on the face using my powers to actually make it hurt, I leaned into his ear and whispered "I'm so glad our Daughter doesn't look like you" Before stepping back and walking towards the other side of the clearing Makenna, Oliver and Henry all looked shocked obviously not knowing he was Charlie's father but the funniest thing was Klaus's face. His eyes were the size of saucers and his mouth was hanging opened but somehow his forehead was wrinkled. HAHA.

"Now you can continue" I muttered positioning myself on the edge of the clearing so I could watch the show. This was the man who raped me, the one who killed Jenna and caused my father to die. After I said that the Smirk returned. Just then Damon walking into the clearing with an unconscious Greta over his shoulder and Klaus's smirk slowly disappeared.

"Bye" I waved just before the ripping started.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	7. The last Dance

**I don't own anything except Lillian and Charlie.**

**Pictures on profile.**

**Video for the dance is on my profile, all the dancers are the same in the video exept swap the lead girl in blue to lillian and walah. **

* * *

><p>Lillian's POV<p>

After everything was taken care of we got back to the party, and actually found out what the originals had planned. They were going to split into groups and burn Klaus body parts to sties and the put them in a locked boxes and burry them. Wether out to sea, somewhere on land the different groups would decide so no one knew but them. They wouldn't even tell each other where they were hiding their box. They would each get a different box with his ashes in it except the twins, they would share one.

As or right now Damon and I were dancing, Elena had taken Charlie a while after I'd 'unlocked' the room she and Liz were in and was off dancing with her and Stefan.

"Two more days of fun then back to rehearsing" I mumbled into Damon's shoulder.

"What" He questioned pulling away.

"I'm going home Damon" I said wanting to kill myself for the hurt that filled his eyes.

"Why, why can't you stay here, with me" He asked softly pulling me of the dance floor.

"Because i'm half way through rehearsing for a Performance Damon" I said eyes filling up with tears, he looked so hurt.

"Quit" He demanded.

"I can't, this is it, there's going to be scout's from all over the world there Damon, this is my chance" I whispered kissing him.

"Come with me" I said pulling back.

"What" Damon queried confused.

"Come back to New York with me, I'll do the performance and well see where that leads us" I said.

Smiling he pulled me into kiss. Well I guess that's my answer.

9 MONTHS LATER

Damon's POV

It's been 9 months since Lillian came to Mystic falls, 9 months since I fell in love with her all over again, and 9 months of hard work has finally payed of as Charlie and I are sitting in the front row of the theatre 9 blocks from our place waiting for the show to start. Lillian was playing the lead roll in a modern version of Cinderella (Link to video on profile).

"Dada" Charlie baby talked sitting in my lap. Yep she can talk, well sort of, Mama and Dada are about it but still.

The day she'd called me Dada had been one of the best day of my life or undead life, just don't tell anyone.

"Yes, Princess" I whispered as the lights had dimmed.

"Mama" She said pointing to to the stage. Oh yes there she was.

Lillian's POV

I was so nervous. After 9 months hard work this was it. It had only taken this long as the lead male roll had broken his leg and the choreographer refused to replace him, but it all worked out in the end. Well here goes nothing.

(Again video on the profile, the dance is to hard to explain).

…..

After the show Damon and Charlie met me backstage. Picking me up Damon twirled me around and then kissed me. Charlie was over with some of the other dancers, they absolutely loved her. Letting me go he walked over and picked up Charlie, then dropping down onto one knee with Charlie in his lap. OH MY GOD.

"Now what do we say to Mommy" He asked Charlie. By this time everyone had stopped what they were doing and where watching.

"Mawy Dada, Mama" She said looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

"So, how bout it, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" Damon asked pulling out a little black box. Opening it, the ring was amazing, silver band with tiny diamonds and a Garnet heart with 2 small silver diamonds on each side.

"It was my Mothers, she gave it to me the day she died, she said 'give this to the girl you want to spent the rest of your life with' and I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Damon said standing up with Charlie on his hip and the ring box in his left hand.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes" I cried, hang on cried when did the tears arrive? Setting Charlie down he pulled me into a kiss before sliding the ring on my finger. It was a Perfect fit.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>

**DOES ANYONE WANT A SEQUEL?**


End file.
